1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically, to systems, methods and apparatus for facilitating identification and/or acquisition of access points in wireless communications systems.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication (e.g., voice, data, multimedia services, etc.) to multiple users. As the demand for high-rate and multimedia data services rapidly grows, there lies a challenge to implement efficient and robust communication systems with enhanced performance.
In recent years, users have started to replace fixed line communications with mobile communications and have increasingly demanded great voice quality, reliable service, and low prices.
In addition to mobile phone networks currently in place, a new class of small access points has emerged, which can be installed in a user's home and provide indoor wireless coverage to mobile units using existing broadband Internet connections. Such access points are also known as miniature base stations, Home Node Bs (HNBs), or femto cells. Typically, such access points are connected to the Internet and the mobile operator's network via DSL router or cable modem.